


Morning After

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hangover, Instagram, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Spooning, Yaoi, anoying boyfriend, middling friends, viktor x yuuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Summary: Friends visiting you is fine right?





	

Title: Morning After  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri waking up a bit too early wasn’t in Yuri’s plan since he felt heavy and uncomfortable, he wanted to turn but there was a body pressed behind him and tightly snuggled spooning him, feeling the warmth and sensation of a certain poking, “Viktor?” he looked horrified as he remembered the evening events, the little upset Yuri and the makeup deed they had made.  
Blushing madly, “Hmm… go back to sleep Yuri” Viktor mumble and tightly held him.  
“I need to use the bathroom, Viktor” he managed to say.  
“I see…” Viktor groaned and released Yuri who winced in pain from the evening event and the not so little upset drinking he had, he as thankful that Viktor would give him a day off after the China Cup and stay in his hotel room which Viktor decided to share.  
With the tandem of head ache from his awful hangover and painful rear back curtsey of his coach, Yuri struggled and decided to sleep it off again after he cleaned himself up a bit and worn a fresh new underwear that he found on his opened trunk and puts it on, he headed back to his bed, Viktor scooted so that Yuri can sleep again and immediately he spooned him tightly pressinghimself, but Yuri demanded that he should wear his underwear first.  
Viktor not wanting to upset his charge again put on his fitted boxers that he threw at the foot of their bed and snuggled back to Yuri.  
Little did the couple know that Viktor’s mini concert became viral in just a minute after Pichit amusingly uploaded it after he got back with the others.  
Snuggling comfortably to the man that confessed that loved him, he melted on his touches and immediately and drifted back to sleep.  
Meanwhile, after a decent hour that you can actually call morning, “Good morning, Leo!” greeted by the Thai.  
“Good morning Pichit!” greeted by the American from the phone.  
“You’re up early too?” he laughed.  
“Well, I never had a drink last night” he laughed.  
“Speaking of drink, we should check Yuri! I think he had a bad hangover” Pichit added.  
“I guess since he was having shot after shot last night” sighed Leo, “Should I call Guang Hong with me to come with you?” he asked.  
“That would be great! And besides Ciao-Ciao and I will be checking on Yuri since he never contacted us, we’re a little worried”  
“I can't blame you on that one” Leo sighed and putt the call off and prepared.  
On their way to Yuri’s room they all meet up at the lobby.  
“Where you guys headed?” asked by Chris who just came down with his own coach.  
“We’re about to check Yuri, he drunked so much last night” sighed by Guang Hong.  
“I see, but Viktor took care of him right?” Chris added.  
“Yeah, but it’ll be fun to visit Yuri and see how he looks in a hangover!” mused Pichit.  
“Alright then! I need to post something” laughed by Chris.  
Moments later, “Here we are!” Pichit snickered.  
Knocking, “Yuri?” he called and looked at the door knob with a hanging notice ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ with big red bold words.  
“Yuri!” Leo and Guang Hong joined him.  
Pichit tried to call his phone but no one was answering, trying to turn the knob, “Oh it’s open!” said Pichit.  
“I think we shouldn’t open and go in without Yuri’s permission” said by Gunang Hong.  
“Well, let’s just go in…” Chris pointed and they stepped in, Celistino at the back though amusingly when Pichit was shocked together with the others.  
Yuri’s phone continued to ring, “Yuuuuuri~ please… the alarm” Viktor’s groaning voice called as it was visible that both of them was spooning snuggled inside their sheet but their legs was visible as it tangled like a pritzel, Yuri groaned and reached his phone, looking closely it was a call from Pichit, answering it.  
“Pichit-kun?” he groaned.  
“Uh…” Pichit only muttered out of shock, Yuri fixed his vision and took his glasses reaching from another bedside table sitting up and leaning across Viktor’s body to reach it.  
Messy hair the sheet covering his upper body fell off revealing dark ringing bruises which showed as love bites.  
“Eh?” Yuri looked at his friend’s way, door wide open at their back, Celistino out cold on the floor and two blushing teens phones raised up, a Thailander snickering and a teasing looking Swis, “Looks like the mosquito last night was aggressive” Joked Chris with his phone snapping pictures.  
“EEEEHHH!!!!!!!!” Yuri panicked.  
“Does your head hurts Yuri?” Viktor sat up, sheet falling off from his shoulder, draping his arm around Yuri’s lower abdomen, “I’ll go get the pills for you” he groaned and about to turn.  
“Hihihi” Pichit sneakily snapped tons of photos.  
“Viktor! You didn’t lock the door!” Yuri angrily said.  
“I forgot since I was in a hurry” Viktor lazily let his forehead fall on Yuri’s bare shoulder and nuzzling it after, their friend heard a love kiss noise “Can we go back to sleep, please?” he asked and wrapped his arms around Yuri trying to pull him back to bed.  
“Wake up! We have some unexpected company!” shaking his coach.  
“Hashtag, Vikturi is real everybody!” said Pichit as he posted sending it to his Instagram.  
Chris took a selfie and caught the new couple at the back ground, “Looks like we worried for nothing!” said Chris as he typed in.  
“This is not what it looks like!” Yuri defended.  
“Oh… Hi guys?” Viktor lazily said.  
“I hate you!” and Yuri hit Viktor with a small pillow.  
“It’s not what you said last night though” Viktor pouted.  
“UUUUUUGGGGH!!! I’m over” poor Yuri hid himself inside the sheets again.  
“What happened?” asked Viktor with a messy hair and some few scratch marks on his back and bite mark on his shoulder.  
“I think Ciao-Ciao broke” said Leo with a red face together with Guang Hong.  
Meanwhile back in Japan~  
“I knew this was bound to happen” sighed by Yuuko as she took the triplets phones.  
“Seriously? Those two!” groaned by her husband.


End file.
